nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen lashes out at Mater/At Tokyo Airport/Meeting Finn McMissile/The escape and chase through the airfield/Mater's letter
The way the McQueen lashes out at Mater, At Tokyo Airport, Meeting Finn McMissile, The escape and chase through the airfield and Mater's letter scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (The camera then shows McQueen, Francesco and Carla on the podium as they get interviewed.) Photographer: Francesco! Darrell Waltrip: Francesco, over here. Hey, what was your strategy today? Francesco Bernoulli: Strategia? Francesco needs-a no strategy! It's-a very simple. You start the race, wait for Lightning McQueen to choke, pass him, then win. Francesco always-a wins. It's-a boring. Darrell Waltrip: I gotta tell you, dude, you were in trouble for a while. That dirt track section had you crawling. Francesco Bernoulli: To truly crush one's dream, you must first raise their hopes very high. (While Francesco and Darrell are talking, McQueen feels unhappy, then he notices Mater coming back to the pits. With no one noticing him, McQueen leaves and arrives in the pits, after Mater takes his headset off.) Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: Hey, McQueen! What happened? Is the race over? You won, right? Lightning McQueen: Mater, why were you yelling things at me while I was racing? Mater: Yelling? Oh, you thought... Oh, that's funny right there. No, see, that's 'cause I seen these two fellers doing some sort of karate street performance. It was nutso. One of 'em even had a flame-thrower. Lightning McQueen: A flame-thrower? What are you talking about? I... I don't understand. Where were you? Mater: Going to meet my date. Lightning McQueen: Your date? Mater: She started talkin' to me as a voice in my head, tellin' me where to go. Lightning McQueen: What?! Mater: Wait a minute. I didn't screw ya up, did I? Lightning McQueen: I lost the race because of you! Mater: Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Lightning McQueen: An imaginary girlfriend?! Flame-throwers?! This is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things! Mater: Maybe if I, I don't know, talk to somebody and explained what happened, I could help. Lightning McQueen: I don't need your help! I don't want your help! (drives away) Reporter 1: (noticing McQueen) Hey, there he is! Reporter 2: McQueen, you had it in the bag! Nick Cartone: Yeah! What happened? Lightning McQueen: I...I made a mistake. But I can assure you, it won't happen again. Reporters: (all calling out) Lightning McQueen: Look, guys, we know what the problem is and we've taken care of it. Reporters: (all calling out) (Mater sadly watches at McQueen) (He sadly drives away) Brent Musburger: (on TV) Lightning McQueen loses in the last lap to Francesco Bernoulli in the first race of the World Grand Prix. And three - count 'em - three cars flamed out leaving some to suggest that their fuel, allinol, might be to blame. Miles Axlerod: (being interviewed) Allinol is safe! Alternative fuel is safe! There is no way my fuel caused these cars to flame out! Darrell Waltrip: Well, the jury may still be out on whether allinol caused these accidents, but one thing's for sure, Lightning McQueen blew this race! Brent Musburger: Team McQueen can't be happy right now. (The screen then changes to show Mater sadly looking at the "Team McQueen" billboard while at Haneda Airport with only Thomas.) (Then they leave for a plane back to America, with the screen showing that Mater had removed his sticker of McQueen's racing number and lightning bolt.) Announcer: (on PA) Welcome to Tokyo International Airport. (As Mater and head to the check-in, Grem and Acer are shown watching them from the back of a queue. At the check-in, a traveler named Alex Vandel tries to get through the metal detector, but the alarm wails, as Murakarmi checks for any metal on him. As Mater and join the queue, Finn arrives, disguised as a security guard.) Finn McMissile: (speaks Japanese) Come with me, please, sirs. Mater: But we're 'onna miss our plane. Finn McMissile: (as they go through a smaller room) Right this way. (releases a spy camera from one of his wheels) Mater: Ah, doggone it. This is about my hook, ain't it? I know I should have checked it, but I can't, really. (as they go into the waiting room) Look. It's attached to me. Finn McMissile: (turns his disguise off) Mater: Hey, I know you. You're that feller from the karate demonstration. Finn McMissile: I never properly introduced myself. Finn McMissile. British Intelligence. Mater: Tow Mater. Average intelligence. Finn McMissile: Who are you all with? FBI? CIA? Mater: Let's just say I'm AAA affiliated. I know some karate. Mater: I don't want to brag or nuttin', but I got me a black fan belt. Hey, you wanna see some moves I made up? Finn McMissile: (hears a beeping sound and looks on his wing mirror to see through his spy camera that Grem and Acer are heading towards the room) You're being followed. (shoots a glass cutter at the window) Mater: This first one, I can reach into a car's hood pull out his battery, and show it to him before he stalls. I call it, "What I accidentally did to my friend Luigi once." (does karate moves, crushing an oil can) Hey! Hi-yah-pah! Hi-yah! Grem: There he is! Mater: Hi-hi-tah! Huh! (after Finn's glass cutter finishes cutting through the window) Look, we probably ought to go. We're about to miss our flight. (starts to leave) Finn McMissile: (grabbing Mater with his grappling hooks) Don't worry. I've taken care of that. (pulls them towards the hole in the window) Mater: (being pulled) Whoa! Finn McMissile: (jumping through the hole) Hang on! Acer: (grunts) Mater: Whoa-hah-hah! Mater: This is first-class service. You don't even have to go through the terminal! Airport crew member: (speaks Japanese, after seeing Grem and Acer going over the roof of boarding stairs and giving chase to our heroes along the runway) Mater: Your karate partners is back there. They kinda look like they tryin' to catch up! Finn McMissile: Drive forward. Whatever you all do, don't stop! (spins around, making Mater and go forward) Mater: (as a passenger plane heads towards them) Whoa! Passenger plane driver: Whoa! (Mater and all zigzag around the plane's wheels. Grem dodges the plane, and prepares to shoot a missile. Finn then releases a wheeled motorized jack, which comes to Grem and lifts him up at an angle.) Grem: Whoa... (releases his missile, before being tipped over) Aah! (Seeing that the missile is heading towards them, Finn releases another one at it, causing the two missiles to explode behind them.) Mater: Is everything okay back there? Siddeley: Finn, it's Sid. I'm on approach. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Roger that. (Acer is then shown pulling flatbed trolleys of baggage across the runway, blocking the team's path.) Mater: 'Member that whole thing about me nor us not stoppin' no matter what? (Just then, Siddeley appears and shoots bullets at the flatbed trolleys to make some of them go up into the air and clear the path.) Mater: Whoa! I knew I shoulda done carry-on! Finn McMissile: (to Siddeley) Thanks, old boy! Siddeley: (lands on the runway while still moving) You got it, mate. (opens his back ramp) Mater: (seeing Holley inside) Hey, doggonit! Look, it's my imaginary girlfriend! Holley Shiftwell: Come on! Get in here! Mater: I tell you what, you really do want this first date, don't ya? (as Holley watches with a shocked face) That's a no-quit attitude right there! (Suddenly, gunshots are seen beside them.) Mater: What the...? (Behind them, Acer is chasing them, trying to shoot them. One of the bullets then deflates one of Siddeley's tires.) Siddeley: (being turned to the left and across the grass) Aargh! Finn McMissile: Hold on, Sid! (Siddeley then stops turning and goes straight along another runway, while Acer still keeps trying to shoot bullets at the team. Finn then pulls out his gun and fires back, deflating Acer's front right tire.) Acer: Aargh! (Acer is then turned towards boarding stairs through an airplane, where two waitresses notice him going through the air, before he comes out the other side and falls into a lavatory service truck's tank of human waste, making a muffled cry. Siddeley then lifts his bodywork up, as he hits some signs showing the airport's barriers up ahead) Siddeley: Come on, Finn! It's now or never! (Finn then spins around so that he is going forwards.) Mater: Whoa! (Quickly, Finn heads into Siddeley with Mater and Thomas behind him.) Siddeley: Hold on! (takes off just before he can hit the barriers) (Mater's voice is then heard before the screen shows McQueen, Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore reading a letter from Mater written by him while inside a hotel. The rest of Team Equesodor are seen with them and looking as upset as they are. Luigi and Guido are both sobbing while having large pupils in their eyes like Japanese anime characters.) Mater: (through text on a letter) By the time you read this, I will be safely on an airplane flying home along with . I'm so sorry for what I did. Lightning McQueen: (reading the letter) "I don't want to be the cause of you losing any more races. I want you to go prove to the world what I already know. That you are the greatest race car in the whole wide world. Your best friend, Mater." I didn't really want him to leave. Guido: (sobs) Luigi: Wait, there's more here. (moves the letter aside to see more notes, and reads the first one) "PS. Please tell the hotel I didn't mean to order that movie. I thought it was just a preview and I didn't realize I was paying for it." (moves the note aside to read the next one) "PPS. That's funny right there. PP." (moves it to see two notes with P.P.P.S. and P.P.P.P.S.) There are a few more pages of PS's here. Lightning McQueen: Well, a-at least I know if he's at home, he'll be safe. Category:Scenes